


I'm So Tired

by QueenIsMyLove



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Just do yourself a favor and read this on a pc, Like NOOO Idea Whatsoever, Looks prettier, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8170289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenIsMyLove/pseuds/QueenIsMyLove
Summary: Practically, random lyrics from Queen songs to create a new song or something rather far from one. And, a few nice pictures ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing to do and nowhere to go, this happened as a result! Please don't hate me for tainting a few Queen songs for this purpose
> 
> Title borrowed from [ The Beatles ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YYyvF9FRgDg).  
>  _In a Queen related fic?_ , some might say. Blasphemy, I know! :P 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I do not mean any disrespect to Queen and its members. This is a mere work of fiction. Also, all lyrics belong to the band.

| 

I've fallen in love,  
It's a beautiful day  
And everything that goes with it.  
Fairytales of yesterday  
I just can't handle it.  
  
Each morning I get up I die a little  
Living with painful memories.  
Love of my life, you've hurt me  
Too many bitter tears are raining down on me.  
I'm falling apart all around you - yeah.  
  
And bad mistakes, I've made a few.  
Inside my heart is breaking  
Body's aching all the time.  
No escape from reality.  
Oh, yeah!  
  
I've walked too long in this lonely lane  
With the pain and anger can't see a way out.  
People going separate ways.  
Those days are all gone now but one thing is true  
I was born to love you.  
  
All that I'm asking  
Is a chance to live.  
I feel good. 

| 

**With love,**

QueenIsMyLove   
  
---|---|---


End file.
